vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bass.EXE
Summary Bass.EXE is a highly independent NetNavi who is one of the strongest NetNavis. He has genuine hatred and distrust of humans after being wrongfully accused and attacked by SciLab for causing serious problems, acts which Alpha was truly responsible for. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, possibly 5-B Name: Bass.EXE (Forte.EXE in Japan) Origins: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: 10 (In the beginning), 12 (at the end), though his AI age is much higher Species: NetNavi (aka Internet Navigator) Classification: AutoNavi, Cyberworld's God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Get Ability program (which allows him to steal the powers of viruses, NetNavis, and even Battle Chips he comes in contact with), Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, superhuman endurance, light via True Levitation, Shooting Busters, various Battle Chips, both Life Aura AND Dark Aura, Black Barrier (as Bass XX), Gospel Power (after merging with the Gospel Multibug Organism), Dark Power (after absorbing the power from countless Dark Chips), Beast Out (after merging with Cybeast Falzar), Ultimate Program, regeneration, teleportation, etc. Destructive Capacity: Planet Level, possibly Planet Level+ (While the immensely weaker Megaman.EXE defeats the likes of Duo.EXE routinely, Bass.EXE is comparable to beings that can delete 60% of the Earth's surface) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: FTL (Speed is outright measured in C rather than Machs, can fight in such intense speed, he outright becomes a beam of light, a comparable speed to a herald of Duo.) Range: City Range+ Durability: Planet Level+ (Capable of tanking hits from other planet destroyers) Standard Equipment: Shield Cloak, Shooting Busters Stamina: Quite high, as he can use many attacks without completely exhausting himself, survive his battles from powerful opponents such as Mega Man, and never got deleted/obliterated easily, where as other NetNavis were deleted by the same Mega Man and other powerful opponents Intelligence: High, able to find the simplest means of efficiently obliterating his opponents, find the perfect chance(s) to get certain abilities from various living sources, and able to understand different types of powers Weaknesses: Even though Bass himself possesses above average intelligence, he is often blinded by his vast hatred of humans. He has a certain amount of overconfidence that can be crippling to him. He likes to torment his enemies, and will sometimes leave an enemy alive, so they can become stronger and likely challenge him again, which requires Bass to get stronger at the end and possibly learn from his mistakes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Burst: Bass simply fires a single green energy shot at high speed, with great explosive power. * Explosion: Bass charges by focusing his power into his arm, which is glowing yellow and makes a sound. Then, Bass fires a number of powerful and fast shots that is virtually impossible to dodge. Variable Buster Rake: Bass also has two other charged attacks. Bass can fire red or blue with different patterns. Right after Bass charges red or blue energy into his arm, he fires with his Shooting Busters with alternative. After his arm glows blue, Bass sweeps the opponent's field with blue shots in a horizontal figure-eight pattern. After his arm glows red, he shoots six parts of the and then he shoots again in a different pattern, and he repeats this up to twelve times, with the interval between each volley shortening and requiring the enemy to dodge faster and faster. Buster Rake: Bass fires a virtually unavoidable volley of shots from both his Shooting Busters at his opponents, both at high speed and with equal to or greater force. He can fire these shots immediately. Earthbreaker: Bass rises above the ground. Bass takes down his Life Aura or Dark Aura for a brief moment, then ferociously smashes them with his fist. This can effortlessly breach through most forms of defenses. Alternatively, he can use the Earthbreaker without rising to the air. *'Life Aura': Bass' signature defense, which he is implied to have taken from Dr. Wily by using his Get Ability program. Bass is almost constantly shielded by the aura, only dropping it for specific attacks and then restoring it immediately after. Only a sufficiently powerful attack or technique can take it down. * Dark Aura: Bass possesses the Dark Aura as well, which as essentially a stronger version of the standard aura. Hell's Rolling: Bass concentrates his dark power in his hands and then unleashes a series of black wheels that is capable of gravely damaging them. Their patterns can vary, from simply having two fired in two directions to converging them in one to hit them more easily. Dark Arm Blade: Bass gets close to the foe, then swiftly strikes them a blade of dark power. If it hit, Bass will continue with two more attacks. Alternatively, Bass simply forms them in the form of dark power. Darkness Overlord: One of his strongest attacks, Bass immediately charges, then after a small period of time, fires a quite lethal, violet blast of extreme destruction that can overpower even high-level NetNavis or other opponents, obliterating them. * Chaos Nightmare: A full sphere version where Bass rises above the ground, creates a giant sphere of massively concentrated dark power, then casting it down on the opponent. This can cause large-scale destruction to the ground upon the impacted area. Gospel Claw: Bass GS points at the opponent, and Gospel's severed paws will strike from the air, hitting them with great physical force. Gospel Breath: After several uses of Gospel Claw, Bass GS will follow it with a weaker version of Gospel's signature breath attack. Gospel's simplified head will appear on Bass' arms and spray its breath, targeting the area immediately before Bass and beyond that. Vanishing World: Bass GS forms a complete Gospel head, which launches a giant beam of pure destruction that inflicts massive damage, and pierces standard durability. Bass usually uses it once. Black Barrier: Completely exlcusive to Bass XX, the Black Barrier is a shield of dark power that will absorb up to a certain amount of damage (it is not a true aura). Bass XX will eventually restore the barrier. Battle Chips: Bass is capable of using actual Battle Chips, similar to Mega Man and many other NetNavis, though he can reuse them more than the standard number of times without drawbacks, and even stronger than even the highest level of Battle Chips a NetOp and the other NetNavis can possibly attain. *'Dark Sword:' Bass can use the Dark Sword attack without suffering the negative side effects. * Tank Cannon: Bass is capable of firing a powerful blast through a giant Tank Cannon. * Golem Hit: Bass uses summons a Golem fist, easily smashing through conventional durability. Will always ignore his relative position. * Fire Burner: Bass fires a stream of pure flame at his opponents. The ground also gets damaged. Sonic Storm: Bass BX materializes Falzer's head and uses its signature attack, a horizontal tornado. Sonic Storm also disperses barriers and auras. Burning Breath: Bass BX materializes Gregar's head to unleash a powerful breath attack, which shares the same range as the classic Gospel Breath attack. NOTE: Bass.EXE becomes even stronger when he enters his Beast Out form, but it is unknown how much exactly his power increases by, as Beast Out Bass.EXE has essentially no signifcant feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Bass (DX/GS/Omega(Ω)/XX/BX)|'Hub Style Bass'| Beast Out Falzar Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7